Nextdoor Neighbour
by PartyGlowStick
Summary: Dark had been living here for months now, but he hadn't met his neighbour once yet. Not even seen him. - It was nice working the nightshift. Krad liked being alone, so it was perfect working when almost no one else was awake. DxK DarkKrad AU -Paused-
1. Prolouge

Hm.  
First D.N. Angel fanfic.  
Hope you like it!

I apologise for any spelling- and grammarmistakes!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Prolouge

He'd been living here for months now, but he hadn't met his neighbour once yet. Not even seen him.  
With a yawn he fumbled with his keys and opened the door. All Dark wanted now was some food, a shower and to get under the warm covers in his bed.

-----

Exactly on time he left his appartment and went down the stairs. The sun was just setting as he went down the street towards the small grocery store where he worked.  
It was nice working the nightshift. Krad liked being alone, so it was perfect working when almost no one visited the store and he could sleep the hours the sun was up.


	2. Chapter 1

Woho!  
First Chapter up!  
Hope you like it :)

I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes...

**Chapter 1**

It had been a unusually busy night.  
_Who actually bought groseries in the middle of the night?_  
Krad had to dig his pockets for awhile before finding the keys just do drop them. While cursing he bent down to pick them up.

------

When passing the hall as he was on his way back to the bedroom from the bathroom he heard a pair of keys jangle and someone cursing.  
Quietly he went to the front door and peeked out the mailbox. He saw the back of someone with long blond hair put up in a ponytail and a slender body dressed almost only in white.  
_Is that my neighbour..?_  
Deciding to think about it in the morning instead he went back to bed and fell asleep once again.

He woke up was the alarm went off and fell out of bed. After dressing he dragged himself out in the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if there was something to eat. There wasn't.  
Or.. he had a little cereal..!  
..but no milk. Of course..

The image of his neighbour came back from the previous night as he closed the fridge again.  
With a grin he took out a bowl from his cupboard and filled it with cereal before he went out to the staircase and knocked on the door oppsite his.  
When no one answerd he knocked again, a little harder this time. After awhile of knocking he could hear a pair of footsteps.  
The door slowly opened and revealed a furious blond.

"Um.. Hi. I'm Dark."  
"State your business." The blond growled.  
_  
He is kinda cute, even though he's really angry._

"I live next door and I wondered if you had any milk or yoghurt or something."  
"Why do you need it for?"  
"Breakfast..?"

The blonds eye twitched dangerously.

"So.. breakfast huh? You woke me up because you don't have any breakfast?"  
"Um.. Yeah, basicly."  
"Well then, for your information, I do have some milk."

Dark lightened up.

"Really? Could I have some please?"  
"No, you can't."  
"Why not..?"  
"Why not? Why should I?"  
"Because we're neighbours?"

The door slamed shut in his face.

--------  
__

Damn that fucking asshole. Waking him up in the late morning.  
As soon as he reaced the bedroom door the knocking started again.  
While shaking with anger, he went back to the door and opened it.

"What do you want." He spat.  
"Why are you so angry?"  
"Because you keep waking me up."  
"Yeah..?"  
"I'm trying to sleep!"  
"Why? It's nice sunny weather outside."  
"I work from 7pm to 4am. So I want to sleep before going to work!"  
"Oh.. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Krad took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Please, just leave me alone."  
"But I..."  
"Just go."  
"Just let me take you out for dinner.. breakfast!"  
"Just go!"  
"Woah, don't get all mad at me again, I bet you look really pretty when you smile."

The pale face when blank and looked surprised at him. Then the eye stared twitching again.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow night! I'll comeby around 5.30pm."

Krad looked as the purple haired male went back to his own appartment.

_What just happened?_

**- End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
"What's with the happy face Dark? I hope you didn't molest a school girl or something on your way here." Takeshi greeted him.

Dark just smiled and put on the working apron.

"I met my neighbour."  
"Your neighbour? The one that you've never ever seen?"

"Yes, that one. Apparently he workes nightshifts so that's why I've never seen him."  
"How did you meet him then?"

"I knocked on his door this morning and asked if he had any milk."  
"Because..?"

"I didn't have any."  
"Didn't he work the nightshift?"

"Yeah."  
"So he must have been asleep then."

"Yes, he got quite mad at me I think."  
"You think?"

"Well I asked if I could take him out for breakfast or something before he goes to work to make it up."  
"And..?"

"I think he said yes."  
"You think he said yes?"  
"Yeah."

He cleanded the counter and continued to get the cafe ready for opening.

"He didn't say no." Dark grined after awhile.

Takeshi just shook is head and sighted.

**--Line--Line--Line--**

Krad lazily walked over to the door as someone knocked on it.

"What do you want?" he shot at his purple haired neighbour.

"I promised to take you out, right? To make up for waking you up."  
"What?"

"Yeah, lets go!"  
"I haven't dressed yet.."

"Hurry up then. I'll help you." Dark made his way into the small apartment.

"Wait a little, you can't just..!"

"Cool, your apartment looks exactly like a refection of mine! But your's much cleaner.." he added quietly.

"You can't just barge in like that!"

"Huh?" The purple eyes met his own golden.

"What do you want?!"  
"I told you, that I promised to take you out, to make up for waking you up earlier."

"I heard that. I never said I'd come."  
"You didn't say you wouldn't come."

Krad sighed, deciding not to waste time on this stupid argument.

"Fine, I'll come. Wait outside, I'm just going to change clothes."

Dark smiled happily and went to stand outside in the staircase.

**--Line--Line--Line--**

Dark couldn't take away the smile on his lips as they walked down the street. The blond on his right had his eyes closed and the long hair was swaying in rythm with his steps.

"Where are we going?"  
"Um.. well. I haven't really thought of an exact place."

A thin eyebrow was raised.

"Well, how about a cafe?" Dark asked.

A shrug.

"When do you start working?"  
"In about an hour."

"Okay, we have some time then. Where do you work?"  
"At a small grocery store."

"The one nearby where we live?"  
"Yeah."

A silence fell between them. The sun was setting and all the shadows grew long.

"Um.. so.. what's your name?"  
"Krad."

"Just Krad?"  
"Krad Hikari."

"I'm Dark Mousy."

**--Line--Line--Line--**

_Maybe this Idiot isn't so bad as I thoguht. After all, he's buying be breakfast, so I don't have to bother with making it myself.  
_  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing special."

"Okay."  
_  
His haircolor is really wierd.._.

"We're here."

Krad looked up. It was a small nice looking cafe located at the corner of the street. A hand grabbed his arm and led him inside.

"What do you want?"  
"Coffee."

"And..?"  
"Nothing."

"Nothing..?"  
"Yes, just coffee please."

"If you say so," he turned to the girl at the counter, "Two coffee and a cheese sandwich, please."

Dark paid and they sat down at a round table at one of the windows.

_Atleast I get some nice coffee before work. Much better than the instant kind._******--Line--Line--Line--**I hope you liked it!

End of Chapter

I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes..


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"You seem happy Krad."  
"Why do you think that?"  
Satoshi shrugged and waved a little before leaving. With a small sigh Krad sat down on the chair behind the counter and picked up a book out of his bag.

The time was passing unusualy slow. He spun around on the chair alittle.  
_1.50am.. only 2 hours and 10 minutes left.  
_With a yawn he spun around on the chair some more and had his eyes set on the sealing. _Damn him..  
_  
"Hello." Someone suddenly said, almost causing him to fall out the chair.

"You!" was the first thing that went out his mouth when he saw his purple haired neigbour, "what are you doing here?!"  
"Um.. visiting you..?"  
_  
What's his name.. hm.. was it.. Dark..? Yes, that's right Dark Mousy is his name!  
_  
"Aren't you supposed to sleep? Don't you have work tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, but Takeshi called and said that I could have the day of."

"Dosen't explain why you're here."  
"I figured I'd come here to keep you company."

"Why would I need comany?"  
"I thought that.. maybe you where.. lonly. So.. well."

Krad sighed and turned around, letting Dark face his back.

"Look, I don't want any company. Specially not your company. I like beeing alone. So please just go, okay?"  
_  
Why does it hurt when I say it?  
_  
"I.. I just.. thought that.. maybe you.." Dark went quiet, "I'll.. just go."

He turned and slowly made his way towards the exit. Krad couldn't help but to feel guilty. Dark looked so sad.  
_  
Call him back, you idiot!_

His pride got in the way, and the purple hair dissapeared.

**—Line—Line—Line—**

Dark slowly started walking home. _  
Maybe I should have just told him._  
When he came home, he just laid down on the couch and stared at the cealing.

**—Line—Line—Line—**

"Good evening Krad! What's with the gloomy face?"  
"Good morning Towa, it's actually over 2am." He replied witghout looking at her.

Sha waved it of and put her groceries on the counter.

"You didn't tell me, why do you look like someone took your icecream?"  
"What?" _..icecream..?_

"You don't look very happy."  
"I'm tired. My neigbour woke me up in the middle of the night."

"Oh! So you finaly met your neighbour!"  
"Yes."

"So what was he like?"  
"Hm.. slightly annoying, almost always grining about something, sigtly taller than me, seemes to be dresses in black clothes all the time and he has this really wired hair colour."

"He didn't happen to be around here earlier?"  
"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I saw this dude that fits your description, exept the happy face. This one looked kinda down."  
"Oh.. yes, it might have been him.." Krad sighed.  
"There's that gloomy face again!"

"Why do you keep telling me that?"  
"Because you look like your all heartbroken and.."

"I'm not!"  
"Yes you.." she stopped and a smirk formed on her lips, "you like him!"

"What?!" _I do..?_

Krad gave her a confused look.

"You like him, that's why you're so gloomy!"  
"I do not like him!"

Towa ignored him.

"He looked so sad. What did you say to him Krad?"  
"I didn't say anything really! I just.."

"Just..?"  
"Told him to leave because I wanted to be alone and that I didn't want his company." Krad muttered.

"You just said that to his face?"  
"Yes, why?"

"He obviously likes you!"  
"What?!"

"Yes, he likes you! You're so dense somtimes Krad!"

Krad packed her groceries in a plastic bag and shoved it to her.

"Here, just leave! I don't want to hear any more of this!"

"Denial!" she laughed as she walked towards the exit, "just promise me you tell him!"

Krad shot a glare after her and sat down on his chair again.

**—Line—Line—Line—**

_It's kinda cold outside. Maybe I should have brought a scarf._  
When reaching his apartment he headed straigt for the bedroom and lay down on the bed.  
_I hope I'm not woken up tonight. Hopefully. I think._**- End of Chapter**  
______________________________________________  
_Only two more chapters, I think.  
I hope you liked it!

I'm not sure I like it..


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dark! I thought I gave you the day of." Takeshi greeted him as he cleaned the wooden tables in the cafe.  
"Yeah.. but the thing I... planned to do was.. canceld."  
"Pity. But.. you can always help our new employee to clean the kitchen."  
"Sure." He went in the back and changed.

"Hi! I'm Towa! Please to meet you!" a blond girl with a bright smile stod in the middle of the kitchen with a pair of bright yellow rubber glowes on her hands.  
"I'm Dark."  
"You don't look very happy."  
"I don't?"  
"Not really. Love perhaps?"  
"Maybe."  
"Care to share?" she asked as she started scrubbing the lower shelves.  
"I just.. met this really beautiful, and wonderful person. But I.."  
"..screwed up?"  
"Well, not really. I just whished I'd told him how much I like him before he asked me to leave him alone."  
"Him?"  
"Yeah, my neighbour."

**—Line—Line—Line—**

_Why can't I get him out of my head? He's just anyone._  
Krad sat up in bed, annoyed. Dark was filling his thougts, and it made him unable to sleep.

Angrily he went out of bed and stormed over to Dark's frontdoor. When he knocked on it and no one answered he became furious. But then he rememberd that Dark probably was at work by now.  
_No, he told me e hhad the day of.  
_  
He grabbed the doorhandle and pulled, and suprisingly enough, the door opened.

"Hello?"  
No one answerd.  
"Hello? Dark..?"  
Carefully he sneaked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Krad searched to the apartment and found it empty.  
_Wait, the bedroom!_  
He rushed in, just to find it empty aswell. With a sigh he was juat about to turn around and leave when he saw the bed.

_It looks really soft..._

**—Line—Line—Line—**

With a yawn Dark pulled out his keys. That new girl, Towa, just kept talking all the time. It made his ears hurt.  
He looked over at Krad's door before opening the door, not even realizing he hadn't unlocked the door. Tired as he was, he decided to ignore his growling stomach and headed straight to his bedroom. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, he stripped into his boxers and slipped under the covers. He was almost asleep when he felt something moving alittle. When reaching out an arm he felt something warm, soft and unfamilliar.  
_What..?  
_Dark sat up and looked down at the blond sleeping there.  
_Krad..? What.._  
With a small smile on his lips, Dark decided not to care what Kard was doing in his bed and laid down next to him.  
_He smells like vanilla._

**- End of Chapter**

I know, it's kind of short.  
I hope you liked it! :D

I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes..


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Krad woke up in a warm soft bed, cuddling closer to the thing who was providing him with warmth. Suddenly he siffened and shifted.  
This.. couldn't possibly be.. his bed, right?

"Stop moving.." the thing next to him mumbled tiredly and wrapped it's arms around him, pulling him closer.  
As soon as his eyes got used to the darkness, he could discern purple.. hair..?  
_Dark..?  
_He suddenly was straight up in the bed.

"What..? Krad? Why're you here?"  
_Fuck! I'm late to work!_

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have to go."

"Why?"  
"Late for work."

"It's 3.30 pm, your shift ends in 30 minutes anyway." Dark yawned.

Krad stopped.

"It's all you fault." He said.

**—Line—Line—Line—**

_"It's all you fault."  
_"What?"

"It's all you fault!"  
"What? What's my fault?!"

"That I'm late for work! If I hadn't met you, my mind wouldn't be filled with images of your stupid face and then I would be able to sleep at night! And then my life would be normal! And I wouldn't.. think of.. you.. like this.."

"What..?"  
"I hate you.."

Dark slowly made his way over to Krad, who sat down on the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dark wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Krad mumbled something.

"What? Can't hear you."  
"I hate you.."

"Why?

"Because you.. you just.. make me confused."

They sat in silence, Dark with his arms around Krad. Krad was slowly giving in, leaning against Dark and closing his eyes.

"Krad..? Shall we go back to sleep?"

**- End of Chapter**

____________

Hm..

I think I'm going to finish it soon.  
But I don't know..

I hope you liked it!  
And apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dark just lied there, looking at the sealing. He could feel Krads light beaths on his shoulder.  
_I thought he hated me?  
_The blond hair had been released from the ponytail it usualy was captured in, and was spread around him.  
Dark shifted his gaze over at Krad as he started waking up. A pair of golden eyes met his.

"Good morning."

Krad just looked at him.

"Did you sleep well?"'

He kept looking at him and remained silent.

"I'm sorry." He finaly said.  
"For what?"

"That I.. were rude to you."  
"Oh.. Well, you're forgiven." Dark grined.

"Good."

**—Line—Line—Line—**

Krad couldn't help but to smile a little. A finger poked the corner of his mouth slightly.

"You smiled."

He couldn't hold the laugh bubbling up his throat. Dark just chuckled and ruffled his hair before getting out of bed.

"Breakfast?"

**—Line—Line—Line—**

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Dark! Where the hell are you?!"

"Oh. Hi Takeshi."  
"You're supposed to be here at work! Now!"  
"Well.. something came up. Really important."

Krad raised his eyebrows.

"Are you serious?!" Takeshi yelled.  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry. But I can't make it today."

"Very well. I'll call Towa and see if she can make it."  
"Bye."

Dark went back into the kitchen and sat down beside Krad again.

"Who was that?"  
"Takeshi, my employer."  
"Okay."

They went silent.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Dark smiled at him.  
"What about the really important thing you had to do?"

"I consider spending time with you a very important thing."  
"Oh.."

"Aw, you're cute when you blush."  
"I do not blush!"

"Yes you do." Dark grined and poked his cheek.

Krad muttered something and glared at him.

_He's kinda cute when he's mad too._**- End of Chapter**

Kinda short.  
But I hope you liked it!

And thank you so much for your reviews!


	8. Authors Note

I'm sorry the chapter is taking time.  
Unfortunately I have alot in school right now, and my head is standing quite still when it comes to writing.  
But hopefully I can put up the next chapter soon!

And thank you again for all your reviews!


End file.
